


Coffee Smoke

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Glee Short Stories [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Nick and Sebastian became friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Can be seen as a Prequel to "Friendly Words" at http://archiveofourown.org/works/432227

Two days after Sebastian had become a member of the Warblers, he’d marched up to Nick and told him, point blank, that he wanted to fuck him against the nearest wall.

The thing Nick was actually thankful for, was that Sebastian had waited until Nick had nailed his solo audition.

Then the words actually registered in his brain, he’d gone bright red while Jeff – who of course had heard the whole thing – had laughed his ass off.

Nick then proceeded to mumble something about splinters, of all things, and Sebastian had grinned, gripped his hand and said “the bed’s fine, too”.

And that was the story how Nick and Sebastian became fuck buddies. A story no one but Jeff would _ever_ hear about.

 

After a few random meetings, they established rules.

Sebastian could call Nick whenever he wanted, except when he was really pissed off. Because the one time they fucked when that was the case, Nick was left bleeding in various places and Sebastian apologized for two days.

Nick wasn’t sure what part of that scared him more.

Nick was allowed to call Sebastian whenever he wanted, too, except for when he had talked to his parents. Because then he usually started to cry some time soon and Sebastian couldn’t deal with that. Nick went to Jeff on those nights, not for sex, but for a friend.

Because he and Sebastian weren’t really _friends_ , not even five weeks into the school year and multiple orgasms later.

They never hung out together, except for practice, they only had sex and then went their separate ways again.

It was just sex, really.

 

Which is why Nick was extremely surprised as he got a text from Sebastian one evening, asking him to “bring me coffee, please”.

It wasn’t the coffee part that worried Nick, though that was unusual, too.

Sebastian _never_ said please. Not even in bed, when Nick had him tied up and teased him for hours. He just didn’t say it.

So when he got the text, there was only one thing for Nick to do, really.

He went to the closest coffee shop, got Sebastian’s order – which he knew because the other boy brought it to practice and Nick had tried it once – and then rushed to his room.

 

He knocked briefly and entered the room, not sure what to expect.

Well.

It certainly wasn’t Sebastian, clad in boxers and a definite girl’s shirt, sitting on the windowsill, a cigarette in his hand.

Nick closed the door behind him and then stopped in the middle of the room. Sebastian still hadn’t turned to look at him.

“I brought your coffee,” Nick said and moved closer, putting it down on the desk near the window.

“Thanks,” Sebastian muttered and his voice was so… empty, that Nick’s worry increased instantly. He sat down at the desk, still looking at Sebastian.

“I didn’t know you smoke,” he let out, thinking about what to say and just going with it.

Sebastian shrugged. “I quit before coming to Ohio,” he answered and flicked the stub out of the window before turning and looking at Nick. His eyes were just as empty as his voice and Nick swallowed, carefully laying a hand on Sebastian’s knee.

“What happened?” he asked quietly.

Sebastian shuddered under his hand. “My sister had an accident,” he breathed out and Nick’s heart broke. He knew about Lydia, Sebastian’s little sister. He had pictures of her all over his room and she was the only thing that wasn’t sex he ever talked about. She still lived with their Mom in Paris, so Sebastian couldn’t even go and see her.

“Will she be okay?” Nick asked, getting off the chair sat on the windowsill behind Sebastian so he could lean against him.

Sebastian wiggled around a bit so he was comfortably leaning into Nick’s chest and nodded slowly. “Yeah, I guess. She’s in surgery right now. But I… I just need… I can’t…” His voice broke on a sob and Nick, who really should have expected this but hadn’t, because this was _Sebastian_ , circled his arms around the other boy and pulled him close, resting his chin on Sebastian’s shoulder.

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “I’ve got you. I’ll stay with you until you hear more.”

Sebastian let out another sob and with a bit of coaxing, Nick managed to get them both into bed. He stripped down to his boxers and a shirt, too, and then snuggled behind Sebastian, holding onto him while the other boy cried silently until he fell into an exhausted sleep.

 

Three hours later, Sebastian’s phone started to ring and he was up in a hurry, grabbing it.

Nick held his hand during the call and then hugged him when he started to cry again – in relief this time.

After that, they warmed up their coffee in Sebastian’s micorwave – “An insult, Nick, this is just terrible” – and went back to bed, still holding each other.

 

This is the story how Nick and Sebastian became friends, instead of just fuck buddies.

And no one, not even Jeff, would ever hear about it.


End file.
